


I´m here, brother

by Ejostra



Series: Marvel FANVIDS [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bromance, Childhood Memories, Emotional, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I´m here, Major character death - Freeform, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra
Summary: "Maybe you´re not so bad after all, brother...""Maybe not."How hard it can be when you know there will be no resuraction this time...





	I´m here, brother

 

Watch in 1080p.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this video after I watched Infinity War because I was overwhelmed with sadness. I always loved Loki and it was hard to say goodbye (I still quite believe he might return). At least I wanted to pay him my respects and maybe sumarize some nice moments between him and Thor. I didn´t expect that it will tear my heart at the end. The damn song made it even harder :/
> 
> I tried my best to catch the moments where Loki wavered in hiding what he really felt and wanted. Can you find those moments as well?
> 
> If you like this one, there will be much more. Subscribe on the [channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAvYEGsPHeUkLentO-jsufQ?sub_confirmation=1) and let me know if you liked it. :)


End file.
